


Someone Whom She Feels At Peace With

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Peace, Snow, happiness, prerelationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara teaches him what snow actually is when it freaks Mon-El out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So sorry for not posting this yesterday, but math was torturing me and I couldn't lift my head from studying until 10 pm, and by that time I was too tired to finish and revise it. Soooooo I'm posting it right now, even though I'm in the middle of religion lesson (yes, we unfortunately do have that). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! It was requested by just-netflixing on Tumblr, and I had so much fun writing it that I just have to thank her for coming up with such a good idea.
> 
> Ps. Let's just hope it snows here as well and the schools get cancelled lol :)

Kara woke up when she felt two hands on her shoulders, shaking her violently. She was having a pleasant dream, enjoying the long sleep she was having since she didn’t have to go to work or DEO that morning, when someone pulled her out of it. If whoever-it-was wasn’t shaking her so hard, she might’ve pretended like she wasn’t awake, but her superhero senses shot up to the roof as she blinked her eyes open and shot up from the bed, ready to fight if there was a danger.

Instead, she found herself face to face with Mon-El. An _extremely_ freaked out Mon-El. His eyes were wide, his hands gripped Kara’s arms so tightly that Kara was sure it’d break a human’s arms, and he was clenching his teeth as if to keep them from clattering. His face was also paper-white. Kara immediately shook off her sleep, turned on all of her alien senses. “Where’s the threat?” she asked, getting out of the bed and using her X-ray vision to survey the house around her. Mon-El gulped and pointed outside. Well, more like to the curtains, since they were drawn and the window was closed—which was a surprise for Kara. She never slept with curtains closed.

“There’s white stuff out there,” he sputtered. “Falling down. I thought… I thought it might be a poison or something. It’s nothing like I’ve ever seen. And-and it keeps falling down. I can’t stop it.” He looked so helpless and desperate that Kara raised her brows. She vaguely remembered the weather report mentioning something about snow, yet…

That couldn’t be what Mon-El was so scared about, right?

She opened the curtains and looked up, facing snowflakes flying around in the wind lazily as if they weren’t in a hurry to reach anywhere. The sky was still cloudy, but the air was clear, only coated with a curtain of snowflakes. Kara couldn’t help smiling.

“Mon-El, it’s just snow,” she said as she turned around, looking at the nervous Daxamite. “It’s not dangerous.”

“It’s… It’s not?” Mon-El asked, stepping forward. Kara found herself laughing despite the fact that her sleep was interrupted for nothing. Mon-El looked so cute and…afraid that it made her smile and her heart stutter. She sometimes forgot it had only been a couple of weeks since he’d came to earth, and it was the first time he’d seen many things. Snow was one of them, since the environmental conditions in both Krypton and Daxam didn’t allow something like that to happen.

“No, it’s normal. It usually snows in winter anyway since the weather gets colder.” Shaking her head, she opened the window. Mon-El stepped forward and reached for her arm, as if to keep her away from danger, but she just smiled. “It’s okay,” she said as she grabbed his hand and brought it outside. Despite his fears, when first couple of snowflakes fell on their hands, Kara saw Mon-El’s eyes widen, and his shoulders relaxed as he opened his palm, letting a couple of snowflakes melt. Kara found herself watching him as a smile tugged at his lips, his eyes bright with curiosity and discovery, as if what he was witnessing was truly _magical_. She found herself smiling as well, and a part of her even wanted to press at a pause button and freeze this moment, so that she could keep it forever. She never wanted it to end as she squeezed Mon-El’s hand.

“See? There’s nothing to be afraid of,” she whispered, making Mon-El look at her. He nodded as he pulled his hand back, and to Kara’s disappointment, let her hand go in the process. She didn’t even know why she felt disappointed, but she did.

“It is beautiful,” Mon-El admitted, tucking his hands to his pockets. Two red dots appeared on his cheeks as he cleared his throat. “Sorry for waking you up and…and freaking out. But I thought we were in danger or something. You know, after that airborne virus Cadmus tried to distribute…” Kara shivered when she remembered, and shook her head.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize.”

“You can go back to sleep if you want. And I’ll… I’ll just be gone.” Kara nodded at first, but then she grabbed Mon-El’s wrist as he was about to leave when she suddenly got an idea.

“Wait, I have a better idea.” There was a grin on her face as she looked up at him. Mon-El looked surprised, and even a bit afraid as he raised his brows. “How about I show you what humans do when it snows?”

* * *

Kara felt kind of bad that she broke into Winn’s house and grabbed a pair of gloves, a hat and a scarf for Mon-El, but she really didn’t have anything, size-wise or color-wise, that would fit him, and Winn was asleep. And it would be utterly weird if they showed up outside in heavy snow with Mon-El only wearing a coat, no matter how thick it was.

“Here you go,” Kara said with a smile as she wrapped the scarf around Mon-El’s neck and stepped back, looking at her work. She felt kind of proud, because even though Mon-El looked kind of ridiculous in Winn’s red winter hat and green scarf—honestly, what did Kara expect from Winn—his smile made up for it and turned him into literally a teenager’s Christmas dream.

“So, how do I look?” he asked. Kara’s smile turned into a grin as she bit down on her lip to keep herself from laughing, and at the end failing miserable. She shook her head as she grabbed her gloves and put them on. She was wearing a light pink winter coat, red winter hat and black scarf, paired with black winter boots and black leggings underneath.

“Good enough. At least you don’t look like you want to have hypothermia right now,” she joked as she tucked her phone and wallet into the coat’s pocket.

“Hypo-what?” Mon-El mumbled, but Kara completely ignored his confusion as she continued.

“Now, are you ready to go?”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Mon-El asked as they went out for probably the hundredth time that morning. Kara found herself rolling her eyes.

“Yes, I am,” she quipped, glancing at Mon-El over her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you get poisoned again.” She felt his glare on her back as she smirked.

When they reached the ground floor, Kara didn’t lose time as she skipped to the front door and opened it. There was no denying how much she loved snow. It was one of her favorite things on earth. Despite all the weight on her shoulders and all the responsibilities surrounding her as Supergirl _and_ Kara Danvers, she felt like Kara Zor-El again, the little girl that could enjoy life without worrying about anything, when it snowed.

When she stepped out onto the snow, it felt like a smile was plastered on her face indefinitely, as the first snowflakes landed on her cheeks. She closed her eyes, lifting her chin, and let the cold air surround her. Sometimes, she really was glad that she didn’t feel the cold, because while a normal person would feel their cheeks freezing right about now, Kara only felt at peace. She lifted her arms and spun around, giggling, before she opened her eyes and found Mon-El standing by the door, staring at her. It seemed like his eyes were fixed on her instead of watching the snow pile up on the streets and on cars, covering the earth in a beautiful and shiny white blanket. He was looking at _her_ with such intensity that she suddenly felt bare even with all the clothes on her. She bit her lips as her cheeks heated for a reason other than cold. She cleared her throat to get his attention, ignoring her lurching stomach and stuttering heart, and stepped forward.

“Are you coming, or are you going to stand there whole day, staring at me like some creepy dude stalking a woman?” she jeered. Mon-El blinked in confusion as he stepped down.

“I have no idea what half of that sentence means,” he admitted, making Kara smile again.

“Never mind. Now come on, I’ll teach you how to make snowman.”

It took Mon-El and Kara at least an hour to make a proper snowman, and even then the head looked more like a misshapen rock and too big for the body, and could fall down at any second. Kara hadn’t forgotten to grab a carrot and found a couple of stones here and there to use for the eyes and mouth, yet it still looked like the snowman was hit by a truck. Kara stepped back after she placed the carrot, and couldn’t help laughing.

“Oh, my God, that looks horrible,” she breathed, shaking her head. Mon-El frowned.

“I think it looks kind of cute,” he said, gesturing at the nose. “That carrot was a good idea. Even though the nose looks kind of long.” Kara chuckled and glanced at him.

“That wasn’t my idea. People always use carrots for noses when making snowmen. Though theirs look so much better and not like I just heat-visioned his face.” She sighed. “And I was just thinking of naming him Olaf.”

“Olaf?”

“It was the snowman in Frozen. Really cute one. But it doesn’t even look like him right now.” Mon-El still looked puzzled as Kara shook her head. “We’ll watch it together some other time.” Kara walked to the snowman. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and she smiled, grabbing the head carefully so that it wouldn’t crumble in her hands. She turned around to Mon-El, and before he could even realize what was going on, threw the giant snowball at him. It hit him right in the face, making him stumble backward and fall on his back. Kara had promised herself not to laugh, but when Mon-El’s face was covered in snow and he desperately tried to wipe it away, soon she was laughing so hard that her stomach ached.

Mon-El sat up, looking at her with slight hurt. “What was that for?” he asked. Kara could only stop laughing long enough to answer.

“Snowball. I—“ She was laughing again when suddenly something hit her in the face. It was so unexpected that she could barely catch her balance as she blinked and looked up. Mon-El was looking at her with a smug smirk.

“Snowball, you say?” He had another snowball in his hand as a quirky light filled his eyes. “Well, I would hate to do this to you, Kara, but you really shouldn’t have hit me.” He threw the snowball, and Kara dodged it at the last minute as she, too, grabbed a handful of snow.

“This is a fight, Mon-El!” she yelled. “A snowball fight!” She threw the snow in her hand, and before much time past, snowballs were flying around, both Kara and Mon-El trying to hit each other. Kara couldn’t help laughing whether she hit Mon-El or she was the one that got hit in the face, chest, or stomach. Mon-El got his share of snowballs as well. Soon enough they were covered in snow, Kara’s hair tangled together and almost turned to white with the thin layer of snow covering them, and Mon-El’s red winter hat looked like it had a white pattern on it. As Kara tried to make another snowball in her hand to throw, she felt someone grab her around the waist and threw her down. She grabbed onto the first thing she could find, which were Mon-El’s arm around her waist, as they tumbled down, landing right next to each other and on their back. She stared at Mon-El for a couple of seconds before she cracked up. They were both laughing even though they were wet, their clothes were uncomfortable, and Kara was sure she looked horrible. She’d never felt more at ease as she turned to Mon-El again, grabbing his hand.

“See? I told you snow wasn’t dangerous.” Mon-El smiled as he nodded.

“Yeah. It… It was fun.” He looked sincerely grateful. “Thank you, Kara. I don’t remember the last time I laughed this much, even though I feel like a wet towel.” One side of Kara’s lips tipped up as Mon-El threaded his fingers through hers. “By the way, your hair looks like a ball of fur and snow.”

“Hey,” Kara chided, hitting him on the shoulder. “Couldn’t you just have ended it at how grateful you were?” Mon-El smirked.

“That wouldn’t be me.” Kara agreed with a laugh as she scooted closer at him, leaning her head against his shoulder. She could feel her heart pounding as she watched snowflakes fall down all over her and Mon-El, piling over her eyes and her nose, yet she didn’t mind. She felt happy.

Glancing up at Mon-El, she realized he was watching her as well. She couldn’t help thinking how…how _naturally_ beautiful he looked with his flushed cheeks and absentminded smile. She wanted to run her fingers on his cheeks, trail the line of his chin with them, and oh, how easy it would be to just reach up and press her lips—

She stopped herself before she ended that train of thought, turning her eyes to her hands. _No_ , she thought. She didn’t want to ruin that moment with a kiss. She was truly at peace at that moment and if she kissed Mon-El… It might all be ruined, and she wasn’t ready to go there yet. _Not today, at least._

But there was always tomorrow.


End file.
